farrinfandomcom-20200214-history
Deltile
Deltile is a large country inhabited by elves. Its capital is Arbore and is currently, since 3317 NE, under the rule of Althidon Brywynn. It has around 14 million inhabitants. Geography Deltile is a large country with a lot of woods, bordering the lands of Farrin, Seasort, Rawine, and Suthland. It lies next to the Long Sea, the Sea of the Lizard and the Wolf, and Elf Bay. Between Farrin and Deltile lies the Monshillos mountain range. A long river cuts from Norethrope through Deltile, the Sapphire River. Also some smaller rivers come from the Monshillos mountains. Notable landmarks include the hills in the south and the Sylveous Forest. Deltile is divided into 2 provinces: the Sylveous forest, and the non-Sylveous forest. These provinces don’t have any formal names, but the regions are ruled differently, because Althidon Brywynn has no say in the forests. History Deltile was founded in 432 NE by elves, 120 years after elves were made by Moraes. Deltile was first called Sylva. * 312 NE: Moraes, together with Elyve (a human woman), gets a child, Nadiros. It is the first elf, born near the Monte Fields. Humans despise them because they have magic powers, and Moraes transforms them into trees, making the Monte Woods. * 432 NE: Moraes gives the Elves the country of Sylva, formerly the country of goblins. Various goblinoids flee to Far-In. * 1000 NE: Arbore is built, using magic to grow the already huge tree to gargantuan size. Houses are built on top of the tree and around it. * 3213 NE: The immortal Seyrath has conquered Norethrope. Farrin and Sylva prepare for war. Dwarves and dragonborn, who had to flee from their countries, join the “Draconic Forces”. The name comes from the fact that a few metallic dragons help these armies. * 3215 NE: The war starts. Most battles are fought by the Sapphire River. * 3217 NE: The elves kick out the goblins once and for all. * 3256 NE: Seyrath is actively wreaking havoc, attacking Farrin and Deltile with fire elementals, undead, and expendable demons. * 3317 NE: The old king, Beralowyn Thirall, dies in battle, childless. Althidon Brywynn, his nephew, is instantly elected as the new king. * 3320 NE: 200 years after the Seyrazian Empire was founded it comes to an end. Failing to kill Seyrath, they imprison him in the nefarious Somni Mountains with the help of dwarves. * 3519 NE: Now 'Army' The Draconic Forces was the name the collective armies of Deltile and Farrin at the time of the Seyrazian Empire. It also included forces from refugees of other countries, and dragons, which inspired the name. It had almost 2 million combatants, of which: *1 million infantry troops (mostly humans, dwarves, and dragonborn, but also elves, halflings, and gnomes) *500,000 cavalry troops (riding on horses, griffons, hippogriffs, and very rarely dragons) *250,000 archers (mostly elves, humans, and dragonborn, but also halflings, dwarves, and gnomes) *700 spellcasters (wizards, sorcerers, and clerics) *50 metallic dragons (of which 14 brass, 12 bronze, 14 copper, 6 silver and 4 gold dragons.) The army Deltile has today is much smaller but impressive nonetheless. It has about 7000 soldiers, of which: * 4000 elven sword fighters, which consists purely of trained combatants and rarely nobles * 3000 archers, which consists purely of trained combatants and rarely nobles * 40 spellcasters, of which half are bladesingers and the rest are other wizards and sorcerers Category:Country Category:Muladesia